


smoke.

by whattheheckphan



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Underage Drinking, i dunno, probably some sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheheckphan/pseuds/whattheheckphan





	smoke.

everyone said he was a boy of an angel. simply. he smiled with bright teeth and bright eyes. everyone thought he was innocent. he worked at charities, events, worked with the little boys and girls at school. but no one knew that he was a boy of a demon. his eyes became dark after a while, the bright teeth never appeared often, he stopped going to school, stopped helping in his small town. his small became dark and gloomy with him. businesses stopped, people moved away, soon it was only a population of 800-1,000 of what used to be a booming down of 10,000, not that anyone cared to count. his name was michael, his hair was a dark red, bleached and his natural blonde colour faded away long ago. he wore dark, went with his figure quite nicely. his eyes were dark green, sometimes they were blue. sometimes they were dark and grey, life seeping out of them.  
it was a brisk morning of a friday, michael had his soft beanie on, covering his fire red hair. he stepped out onto the street, his suede boots shuffling against the cement, his book bag sliding off his right shoulder. he walked slowly, his back hunching, his face drooped into a frown. 

michael smirked as he walked more, seeing his curly haired friend, ashton walking to school. ashton was a couple years older, but they were still great friends.  
ashton and michael got into the bad clique over the years. smoking, doing drugs, what regular kids did, right? soon everyone was smoking, drinking, trying to pass the time of their boring town, that seemed lifeless.  
"Hey Ash," Michael mumbled, giving his curly friend a grin.  
"Hey man! We going to the Benchz tonight?" Ashton asked with a smile, his dimples peaking through.  
"You know it, when don't we?" Michael chuckled, running a hand over his beanie.  
"I heard there was a new kid, maybe we should bring him along with us?" Ashton asked and Michael nodded, a smirk growing on his face, and Ashton knew what he meant just like that.

Little did the parents know of all the kids at Richmond High School, they partied every friday, got together at the Benchz, an abandoned 5 story building with the whole set up. lights, a killer music system, everything a teenager wanted, drugs, the liquor, and everything was handled by Michael, Ashton and the sound guy, Luke. 

Luke, Ashton and Michael were the best of friends. Ashton was single as ever and Luke had a girlfriend, who was just as shy as Luke himself.  
Michael how ever was confused on who he was, who he loved, he never felt the need to get attached to someone, they'll just leave anyways, like everyone does. 

 

It was first period, all the highschool kids were loud and obnoxious, not listening to Mrs. Lindahl's pleads and cries for them to quiet down and listen to announcements. 

Michael sat beside Ashton, quiet this time, waiting on the new kid to show up. Michael kept his eye on the door, chewing on his bottom lip.  
Just as Michael turned away a boy walked through the door. He had dark brown hair and tanned skin, he kept his head down, hiding his pink tinted cheeks, scuffing his black leather boots at the ground. Michael's eyes seemed to shine, the life seeping back into them almost. 

Mrs. Lindahl smiled happily, pulling the boy closer to him. "This is Calum Hood," Lindahl smiled, rubbing a circle into the boy's back. "he is our newest student, so...Treat him with respect, as you should do to anyone." Mrs. Lindahl grinned at Calum, her wrinkled eyes squinting into aging crows feet. "You can sit by...Michael! Michael you can go and show Calum around our school, okay?" She clapped her hands together, not getting a reply back from Michael, just a nod and smirk. Michael turned smugly to Ashton, almost as if he was bragging. 

Michael watched as Calum crept forward to his desk, setting his books down on the desk first, tripping over the laces on his boots, falling into his seat, his blush only becoming pinker.  
"Hey, I'm Michael." Michael smiled, looking over at Calum. Calum looked up, his brown eyes brighting up slightly, his mouth hanging slightly.  
"O-Oh, I'm Calum." Calum managed to stutter out, grinning at the boy in front of him. Calum studied Michael's features, noting that he had an eyebrow piercing and a cute smile. Calum watched as Michael's lips moved, but nothing came out of them, for Calum anyways. "Calum?" Michael asked softly, a smirk growing on his lips, watching how Calum's dark pink blush became red. "Did you hear what I just said?" Michael whispered, smiling at Calum as he shook his head. "I said that you were cute." Michael murmured, looking over at Calum, biting his bottom lip. "Y-You did?" Calum asked, his eyes becoming wide with amazement because god, did Calum think Michael was cute, the way his smirk grew every time he would think of something, the way his eyes sparkled in the florescent lights in the classroom. He was overall beautiful to Calum, but maybe not to Michael himself. 

Michael thought he was, well, let's just say he didn't see himself as the prettiest flower in the garden. 

 

~

"So," Michael started, a bright smile on his face as Calum walked up to him, looking him up and down. "what's your first class? I'll show you around, if you want." Michael smiled, popping a piece of gum into his mouth, watching as calum looked down at his black leather boots, blushing as Michael made him even more nervous then he'd already been. 

Michael smacked his gum, grabbing the slip of paper of out Calum's pocket before he could respond, reviewing his schedule.  
"Hey! We basically have the same schedule! I know these places by heart, you could just follow me, if you want to." Michael smiled, leaning against his locker, watching Calum's eyes widen and reach out for his paper. "T-That sounds good." Calum spoke softly and quietly, letting out a squeak at the end of his sentence, watching Michael's smirk grow. "I'm assuming your squeaks are a yes, brown eyes?" Michael asked, biting his bottom lip gently, just to make sure Calum's watching.  
Michael knew it.

He'd already got Calum wrapped around his finger.

Calum blushed, nodding his head, letting out a cough. "Yea, I guess so." Calum spoke louder this time, his voice clear and his brown eyes looking at Michael's green ones. "So, Brown eyes, my friend Ashton was wondering if you wanted to go to this party tonight? You in?" Michael asked, his smirk returning to his face, watching as Calum's lips parted, letting out a gasp.  
"A party? I-I dunno, my parents might not let me..." Calum trailed off, looking down at the ground.  
"Who gives a shit? Just sneak out or say you're coming to my house to study." Michael bit his lip as Calum's lips closed, turning away.  
"I guess..." Calum mumbled, Michael fist pumping to himself before Calum turned back around.  
"What street do you live on, I'll pick you up?" Michael asked, licking his lips, watching Calum choke on his words almost as he opened his mouth to speak, Michael's smirk only growing bigger. " I...." Calum trailed off, looking up at Michael, chewing at his bottom lip. " I don't really remember it, to be honest with you," Calum flushed pink, letting out a small giggle, making Michael smile. " I could just drive my car there, or something and meet you?" Calum stuttered again, flushing a darker shade of pink this time. "Yea, that sounds great. Its a big pink 5 story apartment building just down the road from here, you won't miss it." Michael smiled again, hearing 2nd period bell ring. "Its science now. Let's walk pretty boy." Michael snickered out as he walked speedily down the hallway with his hands in his jean jacket pockets, Calum following closely behind. ~ At this point, Calum had no idea where he was going. What did Michael say? Just off the school road? Calum hadn't a clue. He gripped the wheel of his truck, letting out a frustrated sigh and breathing in quickly through his nose. Soon he saw cars and trucks lining up and a side of a street, a big pinking apartment building in the bushes coming into view. The building looked like it had seen better days. The windows were broken and nature was taking over slowly. Vines grew up and along the building and into the nooks. Calum found a parking spot and walked behind a few people and into the building. The first floor was empty but a quiet thud of music and thuds could be heard from the floors up above. He followed the group in front of him through the fleights of stairs all the way to the fourth floor, where the shouts and thuds of music were much louder than the first floor. Calum looked for the red head that had invited him here, he pushed through crowds or sweaty people dancing and drinking, nearly getting spilt on and tackled in the mix. In the distance there he saw Michael and his curly headed friend and some other boy chatting and laughing with bright red solo cups in their hands. Calum walked overr, already feeling his words get stuck up into his throat as he approached the group. "Hey!" Calum shouted over the music to Michael. Michael whipped his head around quickly, his full drink spilling a little, but he didn't seem to care. "Brown eyes! You came!" Michael smiled cheerfully, encouraging Calum to come closer to the group and join their circle. "By the way, that is Ashton," Michael pointed to the curly boy. "And that, that strange creature is Luke, and his girl, Kym." They smiled at Calum and returned to their indivdual conversation with Ashton. Michael, still smiling, grabbed onto Calum's hand. "Have you gotten a drink yet?"


End file.
